


Dinner And Chit Chat

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Series: An Odinsdottir For Asgard [5]
Category: Angela: Asgard's Assassin, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Babbling, Baby, Bugs & Insects, Dinner, Disguise, Frustration, Funny, Gen, Humor, Impatience, Interrogation, baby odinsdottir, gross food, malekith is a little elf shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> There was a flash of light as Malekith's Sera disguise vanished. He walked into the tent, determined that all would go to plan</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner And Chit Chat

Malekith knelt down and leaned forward, just so his face hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Hiiii," he grinned at the baby girl on the blanket. 

His coal black eyes, fanged teeth, and scarred skin would have sent anyone else into a screaming fit, but the baby only gazed up at him blankly.

"Are you _hungry?_ " Malekith drew out the syllables as he took out a small bowl from behind him. It was filled with worms spiders, and other dead bugs. 

"You must be _starving_ ," Malekith held up a worm and dangled it in front of her. "Little pups do need to eat. I can't feed you like your mommy can, but I have the next best thing. Wormsies! Doesn't it look so _good_?"

The Odinsdottir reached up to grab the worm, but Malekith's hand was quicker.

"Ah, ah,ah," he said in a singsong tone as he held his hand up higher. "Not just yet. You and I need to have a little _chat_ first."

The baby let out an annoyed sound. 

"So," Malekith started. "How did you get the idea to possess this tiny little creature?"

"Goo," the baby waved her hands.

" _Goo_ is not an acceptable answer," Malekith told her. "You're going to have to use _words_ "

"Ah! Ah!" The baby babbled.

"I have all night," Malekith said. "Take your time."

The baby went quiet. A few seconds passed, then Malekith piped up:

"If you don't talk to me, I'm going to eat your supper!"

He popped the worm in his mouth and chewed.

"Yummy!" He exclaimed as he smacked his lips. "So sweet and juicy! I think I've have," his fingers searched the bowl again. "A spider!"

Malekith pulled the spider's legs from the body and stuck them in his mouth. The baby yelled.

"What's this?" Malekith turned his attention back to the child. "Are you ready to tell me _everything?_ "

The baby stuck out her tongue and made a _pfft_ sound.

"Don't you _pfft_ me!" He snapped right back at her. "And don't play dumb! I know you're in there _Surtur_ I'm going to give you one last chance. You want food? Tell me _everything_ about your _plans_ "

"No."

A surprised look swept across Malekith's face.

"Did you just tell me _no_?" His tone, once unbearably sugary had turned icy cold. 

"No! No!" The baby exclaimed and reached out for the bowl.

"No food for you!" Malekith gripped the edges of the bowl and pulled back. The baby landed back on the blanket.

"No!" 

"You really think you're gaining anything by being _stubborn_?" The elf had lost all his patience. 

"No! No!" The baby shook her fists. 

"What is it you stupid little _mutt?_ " Malekith shouted. "What is it that you want?"

"No!"

"Why you--"

Crash! 

The bowl dropped to the ground as Malekith stormed out. The baby looked at him for a second then turned her attention to the shattered bowl pieces. She began to play with them.

Malekith headed towards the forest, not even bothering to put up the disguise. As he went in deeper and deeper, he heard Angela's voice call out:

"Sera? Sera? Where are you? The baby's set the tent on fire!"

In the deepest, darkest part of the forrest, Malekith stopped. With his head raised to the sky, he opened his mouth and:

"That little--"

A string of the most vile profanity followed as the elf jumped up and down, tugging at his long white hair, spit flying everywhere. Malekith screamed so loud that his swearing was heard all across the ten realms. When he was done, he took a deep breath and reassumed his disguise as Sera.

He returned to the camp to find that the tent had been burned to ashes. Angela held the baby in her arms, who had now calmed down. She walked up to him, relieved.

"Sera my love!" Angela exclaimed. "I was worried about you! Where were you?"

"Uh, call of nature," Malekith lied. He pretended to look around at the camp in surprise. "What happened here?"

"The tent caught on fire," Angela explained. "I found her untouched, holding a piece of wood."

"How strange," Malekith remarked. "At least the baby's safe."

The Odinsdottir glanced up and stuck her tongue out at Malekith. It took all he had not to do the same.


End file.
